How to Cure a Spider's Hiccups
by EleanorGardner
Summary: Who would have thought that a spider could get the hiccups? But this spider is not just anyone, this spider is Peter Parker, and he is just finding out that those hiccups are harder to deal with than your everyday thug. Find out what happens in a (not so ordinary) day in the life of your friendly neighbourhood -*hic!*- Spider-Man.
1. Chapter 1

**Anything recognizable belongs to Marvel. **

—

The day had started out just like any other day: to the sound of Aunt May calling for him to "Get up, Peter, you're late for school!"

Technically, though, that was the second start to the day. The first start to the day was barely noticed, due to the fact that it was the middle of the night, and Peter was out patrolling. There had been an unusually high number of muggings and vehicle break-ins, and Peter had been constantly swinging from crisis to crisis all night. To top it all off, on the way home he had spotted a toddler wandering the streets by himself, and had had to take the kid to the Police Station, where he had waited till the little guy's parents were contacted. Because of this, Peter had gotten to bed at quarter-to-three, falling asleep as soon as he hit the mattress.

That was why Aunt May was yelling for him.

It was not an unusual sound, as late nights were not uncommon when he patrolled, and he usually forgot to set his alarm clock.

Leaping out of bed, Peter dropped dazedly to the floor and struggled into some of the clothes that were strewn around, blinking his eyes quickly to be rid of the last tendrils of sleep that were trying to engulf him again. Throwing textbooks into his backpack and zipping it up, he ran down the hall toward the kitchen, where he grabbed two bagels and a banana. Stuffing his feet into his runners, he hopped out the door on one foot while tying the laces of the other shoe, and yelled a goodbye to his aunt that was muffled by a mouthful of blueberry bagel.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" came the exasperated yet amused reply as his aunt watched him struggle down the stairs and out the door.

Once both of his shoes were tied, Peter ran as hard as he could to make the bus stop in time. Despite his efforts, though, he only arrived in time to glimpse the back end of the bus disappearing around the corner of the street.

What should he do? He would get detention for being late, _again,_ and he was hoping to go to Avengers Tower after school to work with Mr. Stark on a new project. He could change into his suit and swing to school, but there was no good place to change there, and the people on the bus would notice that he was there at the same time they were. He could go back home and ask Aunt May to drive him, but she would have already left for work by the time he got back, and besides, even if she hadn't, it would make her late to drive Peter all the way to school.

That left one option.

He could run.

Hefting his backpack, Peter swallowed the last bit of the banana, discarded the peel, and took off running down the sidewalk. He ran at a normal pace for a few minutes before realizing that if he pretended to be normal, he would never get to school on time. Already regretting the attention he was sure to draw, he started sprinting toward school, dodging the people who were actually walking at a reasonable pace for so early in the day.

As Peter ran, he tore off bits of the second bagel and stuffed them in his mouth, swallowing hurriedly. The bagel was dry, and without his usual glass of orange juice, it was hard to swallow.

The lack of orange juice also meant that he would be missing out on the calories that were essential for his increased metabolism. Oh, well. He could eat one of the granola bars that he stashed in his backpack for mid-patrol snacks.

Panting, Peter was able to arrive at school just as the bus was dropping off the other kids. Slipping into the crowd, Peter was swept through the doors and into the hallway, where he soon spotted Ned. The boy stood in front of Peter's locker, humming a song under his breath. Peter jogged up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, making Ned jump in surprise.

"Dude! Don't scare me like that! Hey, were you out patrolling last night? Is that why you're here later? Cause usually you're here first, so I figured you must have been doing, you know, _Spiderman stuff," _he said, voice dropping to an excited whisper.

"Shhh! Keep it down, Ned. Yeah, I was patrolling, and I got back pretty late, so I slept in this morning and missed the bus. I had to run all the way here," Peter answered as he opened his locker and rummaged through it.

"Hey, do you have anything to eat? I didn't have much of a breakfast, and since I ran all the way here, I thought I should eat something else before class. But the energy bars in my locker are all gone, and I ate the last of the ones in my backpack last night after patrol."

"Yeah, sure, man. I think I have a granola bar or two lying around here somewhere," Ned said as he dug into his backpack in search of the elusive pieces of sustenance. He had started carrying around extra food soon after he discovered Peter's secret, and today was not the first time it had come in handy.

Finding the two dejected looking packages, he handed both to Peter, who tore one open and ate it in three bites. The second he ate more slowly as the two boys walked toward class. On their way there, however, they saw MJ walking towards them.

"What's up, losers?" she said as she stalked up to them. "You two ready for the math test in second period?"

Peter, who had just stuffed the last of the granola bar in his mouth, swallowed the dry mouthful as quickly as possible, while he let Ned answer her first. When he was ready, Peter opened his mouth to say good morning back, but instead of words, the only sound that escaped him was a loud "_Hic!"_

"What." Michelle asked in a monotone.

"Sorry, I — _hic!" _

"Dude!" whispered Ned.

Surprised and embarrassed, Peter tried again, only to produce another loud "_Hic!"_

"Sorry, I don't speak hiccup," said MJ, looking rather unimpressed at being hiccuped at.

At this, Peter turned red, mortified that he was unable to carry, or even _start_, a simple conversation.

"Just kidding. It's fine, Parker." Turning on her heel, Michelle walked down the hallway toward class. Looking over her shoulder, she called back to them. "Don't forget about decathlon practice tomorrow. I hope you're over your hiccups by then, Peter."

Hurrying to catch up, the boys followed her into the classroom.

—

However, Peter wasn't out of the deep end yet. The hiccups, despite his fervent hopes, refused to go away, and this caused him much consternation.

All through the first class, he managed to avoid attention, and did his best to keep his mouth closed whenever he felt a hiccup trying to escape.

Unfortunately though, he was called on minutes before the first bell, and his hiccups were still in full swing. Standing up to answer the teacher, he started explaining one of the bio topics they were studying.

"So, something that is biotic is biological. It is related to, or actually is, a living organism. The opposite of that is something that is not biological, which is also known as abiot-_hic!" _

Turning red for the second time that day, Peter sat down with a thump, whispering a mortified "Excuse me" as he did so.

"Thank you, Peter. That is correct," said the teacher, ignoring the giggles rippling quietly through the class.

A few minutes later, the bell rang, and Peter rushed out of the room, glad for the brief respite before the next class. During second period, he managed to suppress the hiccups, smothering them in his shirt. Thankfully, they subsided about halfway through the math quiz, and Peter was able to complete it without any more distractions.

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Peter went directly to the cafeteria, where he loaded his tray with food and sat down to wait for Ned and Michelle. He was still hungry from his run that morning, and he scarfed down his food as quickly as possible, trying to appease his grumbling stomach.

"Hey, Peter, I really enjoyed your unique pronunciation of 'abiotic'," MJ said as she slid into the seat opposite him.

"Yeah, it was really funny when you hiccuped during Bio this morning!" Ned added as he plopped his tray down beside Peter.

Embarrassed, Peter ducked his head, looking down at his lunch tray.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad they're gone. It was just awful trying to keep quiet during math. Ms. Roper kept looking at me like she would give me detention if I disturbed the class."

"I wouldn't doubt it..." muttered Ned as he picked at his food. "Last week she gave a kid detention for sneezing. Said he was doing it on purpose."

"Yeah, I heard about that."

"Oh, Peter, will you be coming over to my house to study after school today?" asked Ned.

"Sorry, but Mr. Stark asked me to come over to the Tower to help wor-_hic! _onanewupgradeforhissuit," Peter finished in a rush. "Oh, no. Not again!"

Looking helplessly at his friends, he was expecting some sympathy for his affliction, but there was none to be had. Instead, Ned was doubled over in paroxysms of mirth, and even MJ was cracking a smile.

"Guys, come on. It's not funny! Well, maybe it is a little bit, but it's mostly annoying!"

"You've got to admit, though, it is quite amusing when you hiccup in the middle of a sentence," smirked MJ.

Ned had nothing to add, as he was still shaking with laughter where he sat.

"I guess so..." Peter muttered. "I just hope I don't hiccup during any more classes today."

Much to Peter's delight, the hiccups went away again soon after lunch, and stayed away for the rest of his classes.

After school, he said goodbye to his friends, and changed into his suit in an alley close to the school, eager to get some patrolling in on his way to Avengers Tower.

"Hey, Karen," he said as soon as he got in the air. "Anything on the police scanners?"

"_Hello Peter. There are two things happening that are on your route to the Tower. There is a break-in at an appliance store six blocks away, and there is some vandalism in progress at a parking lot that is only three blocks away."_

"Great! Thanks, Karen. I guess I'll go to the parking lot first, then."

Swinging quickly along, he soon spotted where the vandals were doing their dirty work. The windows of several vehicles were smashed, and the paint had long scratches along the sides, while several tires were slashed. Bottles of spray paint littered the ground, and two of the three vandals were spraying graffiti along the cars and ground of the parking lot. The whole area was a disaster.

"Hey, guys, didn't your mom ever tell you not to ruin other people's stuff?"

The vandals looked up, surprised to hear a voice coming from above them. They had no time to do anything, though, before sticky webs slammed quickly onto their hands and feet. Losing their balance, they fell to the ground, struggling against the strong webs that entangled them.

Dropping lightly to the ground beside the three vandals, Peter surveyed the damage around him.

"This wasn't very nice of you," he said, frowning at them. Cursing at him, one of the men struggled to stand.

"Nuh-uh! You aren't going anywhere, mister! At least not till the police arrive. Didn't your mom ever tell you it was rude to leave somewhere without saying goodbye? I mean, maybe she did, and you guys just forgot, or somethi-_hic!_"

The hiccups were back.

"As I was saying, _hic!"_ This was not working. "The police should be here soo-_hic!"_

Since he was not projecting a hero-type personality at _all_ with his hiccups, things began to deteriorate. The vandals had started to laugh at him, poking fun at his un-intimidating hiccups. "What are you trying to do, hiccup at us till we confess?" the tallest one asked, snorting at the thought.

Peter's ears grew hot, embarrassed. Why did this have to happen? If this kept up, no one would pay any attention to the so-called superhero who couldn't even manage to capture some bad guys without making a fool of himself.

Frustrated, Peter turned to his AI for help. "Karen, activate enhanced Interrogation Mode."

_"Interrogation Mode activated."_

"NOW DO YOU THINK I'M FUNNY? HUH? YOU'RE NOT GONNA BE LAUGHING WHEN THE POLICE ARRIVE!" Peter growled at the vandals, his voice low and menacing.

Shocked by the sudden change in their captor, the vandals stopped laughing, only to start up again when a loud _Hic!_ emanated from the figure in front of them. Due to the Enhanced Interrogation Mode, the hiccup was hilariously deep and growly-sounding as it reverberated through the parking lot.

Gales of laughter rolled over Peter, much to his frustration.

"I GIVE UP! IT'S NO USE TRYING TO BE INTIMIDATING WHEN I HICCUP EVERY TWO WORDS!"

With that, Peter quickly shot a ball of webbing over each man's mouth, silencing their laughter. Dragging the men to the middle of the parking lot, he arranged them back-to-back in a circle, and webbed them to the ground, leaning a note for the police.

_Please send these men back to school, as they have not learned any manners. _

_Your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman. _

_P.S. Don't believe anything they say about me. _

_—_


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the air, Peter calmed down as he got into the rhythm of swinging.

_Thwip_.

_Catch_.

_Release_.

_Thwip_.

_Catch_.

_Release_.

"Hey Karen?"

"_Yes, Peter?"_

"Is there anything else to go che-_hic_! on before I reach the Tower? That appliance store, maybe?"

_"The scanner is indicating that the police have already arrive at the store, and have everything under control. Other than that, there is nothing that I am aware of."_

"Thanks, Karen," Peter said, relieved that he would not have to embarrass himself in front of any more bad guys. Once was enough for the day.

"Hey, could you -_hic_!- let Mr. Stark -_hic_!- know that I'll be there -_hic_!- soon."

_"I'm sorry, I didn't understand that. Do you mind saying it again?" _

"Oh, never mind."

—

Arriving at the Tower, Peter was greeted by Friday, who informed him that Tony was in the lab, already working on the suit.

Knocking on the door, he heard a voice call out "Come in," and he stepped hesitantly into the room.

"Hey, kid," said Tony, looking up from the pile of metal in front of him. "How was school?"

"It was fine, I guess," came the muttered reply.

"Just 'fine'? You sure?"

"Oh, Mr. Stark, it was awful!" cried the boy, his resolve to not complain cracking. "First I missed the bus and had to run all the way to school, and then I got the hiccups and made a fool of myself in class. And then when I was patrolling on the way here, I hiccuped while I was catching some vandals, and they laughed and I got kind of mad."

He stopped talking and glanced sheepishly up at Tony. "I'm sorry for complaining. It's probably not that big of a deal."

_Just embarrassing_, he thought to himself.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo. I've done way more worse things in my life, which means that so far you're doing ok," the older man said with a wave of his hand.

"I was just wondering, though.. do you.. you know, have any idea how to stop me from hiccuping?" Peter asked desperately.

"Well, Avenger-ing doesn't usual result in chronic hiccups, so I'm afraid that I do not personally have any knowledge of how to remedy the current situation."

Peter's face fell.

Looking over at him, Tong noticed his forlorn appearance. "Don't worry, though, Pete, I'm sure Friday can find something to try."

At that, Peter's face lit up again, and two of them set to work.

—

"Friday, turn on the lights and my design testing camera. I wanna record the kid in case anything of interest happens."

"_Yes, Boss_," came the reply.

"Alrighty, then. Take one. What have you got for us, Friday-my-girl?"

_"The first search result suggests drinking a glass of water through a straw."_

"Hmm... Do we have any straws?"

_"No, Boss. It appears that Miss Potts used the last straw this morning for her smoothie." _

"Ok, next option," Tony said with a roll of his eyes. Pepper's health smoothies were infamous throughout the Tower.

"_The next suggestion is to drink a glass of water upside-down."_

"Oooh, Mr. Stark! I can do that one! All I have to do is hang from the ceiling, and I'll be upside-down," cried Peter eagerly.

"You sure about that? It seems awfully... hmm. Well, I guess you can try it," the inventor said reluctantly. "Just don't fall down. I'd hate to have to explain to Pepper why a random kid was injured in my workroom."

"I won't!" came the cheery reply from above him.

"Whoah! Kid, don't do that! You're going to give this old man a heart attack some day," Tony said, jumping in surprise. "Hoo, boy. Ok, here we go."

"Sorry," Peter said, not sounding the least bit remorseful. "_Hic_!"

Ignoring him, Tony turned toward the camera situated on his workbench. "Ok, Friday, take two. Drinking water upside down. As you can see, the kid made the reckless decision to hang from the roof, so hopefully nothing happens. Alright, kid, here goes nothing," he said, handing Peter a plastic cup full of water.

Taking the cup in his hands, Peter lifted the cup to his upside-down mouth...

And promptly heard a squawk of indignation from below.

"Hey, Pete, gravity still works, ya' know!"

When he had lifted the glass to his mouth, he had turned it upside-down before he brought it to his lip. The result was, of course, that all the water quickly exited the cup and made its way in one large slosh onto the billionaire below.

_Ooops_.

"Sorry, Mr. Star-_hic_!"

"Alright, let's try that again. And this time, remember to take gravity into consideration."

A new glass of water in hand, Tony stepped over to the boy hanging off the ceiling from his toes, and handed him the cup, quickly moving back as soon as he had done so.

"Friday, take three."

Peter slowly lifted his torso into an upright position, balancing the cup as he did so. Taking a mouthful of water, he slowly lowered himself till he was upside-down again. Just as he was about to swallow, though, an enormous hiccup burst forth, and water spewed out of his mouth as he coughed and spluttered.

Opening his eyes, he saw a very disgruntled-looking Tony Stark standing in front of him. Why was he all wet? _Oh, right_.

"The forecast this week was for sunny, not rain," the man said, quirking an eyebrow.

Peter looked crestfallen as he stared at the water dripping off of his mentor.

"Oh, don't worry about it, kid. I'm fine," the man reassured him quickly. "We'll just have to try something else."

—

"Alright, Friday, take five. This time, we're trying the pickle juice method."

Standing in front of the camera, Peter held a small shot glass, filled with a suspicious looking liquid. Beside him stood Tony, holding another shot glass, but the contents of that one looked significantly less dubious.

"Cheers," said the billionaire, raising his glass.

"Uh, Mr. Stark, you sure this is a good idea?" asked Peter, eyeing the potentially toxic substance in the glass. "Cause, you know, I wouldn't want to die of food poisoning or something."

"It'll be fine, Pete. Friday found the method on the internet," the man replied confidently.

"Yeah, but like, _where_ on the internet?"

_"This particular remedy is from WikiHow, although several other sites also recommend it." _

"That's not very reassuring," came the dubious reply.

"Oh, come on, kid, just pour it back quick and it'll be done. Hiccups gone!"

In demonstration, the billionaire lifted his glass and downed the liquid inside it in one gulp, letting out a satisfied "_Ahhh_" at the end. "Now that there is some seriously good stuff, Pete," he said, eyeing the glass in approval. "You'll be fine."

"Yeah, no offence, Mr. Stark, but you have a real drink, and I have... _pickle_ _juice_."

"You wanna try something else?" the man asked incredulously. "Whatever, kid. Hey Friday, can you look for a different cure?"

"Er, that's ok, Mr. Stark," Peter said hastily, lifting his glass again. "_You never know what Friday might come up with otherwise_," he muttered under his breath.

_Here goes nothing_.

With that, Peter tilted his head back and poured the pickle juice down his throat. No sooner had he done this, though, than he spit it back up, coughing and spluttering at the acidic, eye watering taste.

"Blech! Blerg! Mr. Stark, I am never doing that again!" he said in disgust.

Squishing up his face, he stuck his tongue out and breathed frantically in an effort to get the taste out of his mouth. Seeing his distress, Tony grabbed a glass of water and thrust it into his hands. Grasping at the offered liquid (that was thankfully _not_ of a suspicious nature), Peter took several large gulps, finally stopping when the taste of pickles and vinegar receded from his throat.

Squinting up at the ceiling, he addressed the AI. "No offence, Friday, but that was a terrible idea. I'm gonna have the taste of pickles in my mouth for a month."

"_None_ _taken_."

Hands in his pockets, Tony watched protectively as Peter took a few more sips of water, hiccuping in between.

"Yeah, Friday, scratch the pickle juice method."

—

"Take seven. On this occasion, the objective is to tickle Peter, thereby stopping the hiccups," whispered Tony conspiratorially to the camera.

Stepping away, he carefully tiptoed up to where the boy sat on a chair, tinkering with some electronics, and wiggled his fingers along the base of his neck.

This resulted in...

Nothing.

Peter swivelled his chair around, an amused look in his face.

"Um, that's never going to work, ya' know?"

Disappointed, Tony dropped his sneaky stance. "Why not?"

"It's my spider-sense. Ever since the bite, I have been completely and totally immune from tickling. I always kind of, I don't know, sense that I'm gonna be tickled before it happens, and so I don't feel tickly."

"Well, that's not ideal. For this situation, I mean. It'd be kind of useful, I can imagine, when you have to fend off old ladies who think that every child wants to be tickled when they're hugged."

"Erm, right," came the skeptical reply, followed by a resounding _Hic_!

—

An hour later, the pair had gotten no further in the quest to cure Peter's hiccups.

Tony had gone back to tinkering on some new suit upgrades, humming songs under his breath. Peter had drifted over to another bench and was looking over some science and technology magazines. While he was doing this, however, he still continued to emit the occasional delicate hiccup.

After a while, however, Tony started to lose his concentration whenever Peter hiccuped, no matter how quietly he did it. Noticing the slightly exasperated glances thrown in his direction, Peter tried to smother his hiccups in his shirt again, but this made no difference. Eventually, Tony set down his wrench with a clank, and turned to Peter.

"Kid, I swear, I'm gonna get Thor to come down here and zap you if we can't figure out a way to stop those hiccups."

When the only response was a subdued "_Hic_!" from the boy, Tony turned around with a sigh and went back to tinkering with the pile of electronics in front of him.

Wandering around the workroom and hiccuping quietly, Peter noticed a new robot sitting beside DUM-E. It had what looked like a Ping-Pong paddle attached to one long appendage, and an ice-cream scoop attached to the other. One whole side of the robot was open, with wires and electronic boards visible where a side panel hung loose, and an occasional spark arcing across the components.

Peering closely, Peter poked his finger at the robot. "Mr. Stark, is this a new robot?"

"Yeah. I was playing around one day a thought maybe I'd make something that would play Ping-Pong with DUM-E," Tony answered, not turning around. "It needs a bit more work, and I haven't decided on what to call it yet."

"What about DUM-E two-point-oh?" said the boy absently as he poked at the wires in the robot. "It could be the next in a new line of bots, kind of like the Mar-_hic_!," - a small arc of electricity jumped onto Peter's hand, making the skin tingle uncomfortably - "suits. Mr. Stark, your robot attacked me!" he cried out in surprise.

Tony, who had glanced over toward Peter for a moment, had seen the spark that had crackled and jumped over Peter's hand.

"Ha!" he crowed delightedly. "See, I told ya you'd get zapped if you kept hiccuping!"

"Well, you should tell Thor not to let his lighting powers come in contact with unreliable robots," said Peter, rubbing his still-tingling hand.

—

Despite the zap of electricity that may or may not have been caused by Thor, Peter's hiccups were still in full swing, and had in fact only increased in pitch, and Tony's nerves were starting to frazzle.

"_Boss, I have observed that Mr. Parker's hiccups are causing you some distress_," said Friday cheerfully.

"Yeah, you got that right," Tony muttered under his breath.

_"Do I have your permission to try another method? I understand that surprising the person afflicted with hiccups can be an effective method of terminating those hiccups."_

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Anything to get the poor kid to stop beeping like an alarm clock."

_"Alright, here is what I have in mind..." _

—

An unsuspecting Peter was still on the other side of the work room, poking away at various prototypes and original designs, and trying very hard to ignore the constant hiccups that bubbled out of him with alarming regularity.

All his attention was focused on the lines and numbers of a holographic blueprint projected in front of him, and he paid no attention to where Tony was or what he was doing. He was so focused, in fact, that he didn't even hear the muffled giggles coming from the direction of Tony's main workbench, and thus did not see the inventor tiptoe carefully up behind him and place something on the floor.

A few seconds later, Peter heard a faint clicking sound, and noticed something moving out of the corner of his eye. He glanced over, and noticed a large creature of some sort crawling on the edge of the projector table. Going back to his work, he heard a clicking sound and suddenly realized what it was that he had seen. Whirling around again, Peter found himself face to face with a huge, absolutely monstrously hairy tarantula.

Peter's heart skipped a beat as he stood there frozen for a second, then started up again just in time for the boy to let out a piercing yell.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" he shrieked as he vaulted backwards over the table and launched himself onto the ceiling, knocking down several trays of tools as he did so.

At the Peter's cry of distress, Tony looked up just in time to see the boy's spectacular leap onto the ceiling, where he hung there upside-down, panting for breath.

"Mister-Mister St-Stark! There's a huge, a huge _spider_ down there!" came a tremulous whisper from above.

"Is that all? Kid, you got your powers from a spider, I thought that would make you all buddy-buddy with creatures of the eight-legged variety," Tony said in an exasperated voice.

"But, but, it was _enormous_! Like Shelob-from-_The-Lord-of-The-Rings_ sized!"

"I seriously doubt it," Tony whispered. "But there was a benefit, Pete. Just listen."

Peter cocked his head to one side and listened hard. "I don't hear anything, Mr. Stark."

"_Exactly_, Peter. No hiccups! You're cured," Tony said with a smirk. "Guess that drone-hologrammed-to-look-like-a-spider idea of Friday's actually worked."

"What? You mean that-ugh-_tarantula_ was just a hologram?" Peter shuddered at the memory.

"Yep," answered Tony as he walked over and picked up the now harmless-looking drone. "It was all this little guy."

"It was awful... but... I guess it did get the job done. Nothing else worked, that's for sure."

"It was all pretty funny, though," Tony said, mouth quirking into a smile. "You should have seen your face after you swallowed the pickle juice."

"Yeah, it was pretty funny. Pretty gross, too. I am never doing that again, no matter how many hiccups I have," Peter said with a laugh.

"And, and that time when you turned the glass upside-down and all the water fell out? The look on your face. Kid, that was priceless. Now that I've seen that, I can die happy."

Chuckling at the memory, Peter didn't notice at first when his phone started ringing. "Sorry, Mr. Stark, it's my Aunt. I should probably be getting back soon. I have to study with Ned, and I want to get some patrolling in before it's too late."

The phone had stopped buzzing, and soon Friday announced that May Parker was calling the tower.

"That's your cue, kid. Don't want to keep Aunt May waiting."

"Okay. Bye, Mr. Stark! Thanks for your help!" Peter called out as he grabbed his backpack and headed to the stairs. "See you later!"

As he bounded down the stairs two at a time, hiccups gone, Peter cracked a smile. He had done well in school, nabbed some bad guys, and had lots of fun with Mr. Stark. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

—-

**This story was inspired by and is dedicated to my sister, ReaderPrincess**

**For a very long time, she has inexplicably gotten hiccups which come in batches of two or three at a time, and then go away for a while. Our family finds it hilarious, as does she, and the situation is made even more funny by the fact that her hiccups sound like she is saying "Beep" or "Eeep" in a very high-pitched voice. Not your usual hiccup sound, that's for sure! **

**After the tragic events of Endgame, my sister and I needed some Peter and Tony fluff, and somehow Peter being afflicted with hiccups came up, and this story was the result. **

**I plan on writing a 5+1 story focused on Tony and Peter, so keep your eyes out for that!**

**Thanks for reading this little story.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. **

**~ EG **

**This story is also posted on Wattpad under the username TheRoadGoesEverOn**


End file.
